Myths and Madness
by henchick
Summary: Mulder and Scully wonder what has killed some people. They investigate a New York bastment, but what they find, isn't what they bargained for. Plz R


AN: Here is my first main fanfiction. It started serious, but I got bored with the idea, and turned it into a bit of fun! Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter One.

In the basement of a large cement building in the middle of New York it was dark and silent. Suddenly a light lit the dark and swerved around, searching. It stopped and shone on a pile of dirty torn rags. The ray slowly became larger as the torch bearers came closer.

"It's just a dirty pile of clothes Mulder." Scully said exasperated.

"Hold a moment." Mulder told her moving closer to the rags and revealing a pile of skeletons. Scully gagged.

"Ew, that's gross!" Scully moaned turning away before she threw up. Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"Scully, you're a doctor." Mulder said. Scully laughed.

"So?" she snapped back not facing him.

"Oh Scully, isn't in fascinating!?" Mulder exclaimed, "Scully?" He looked around for her but saw no hint of her fiery red hair, "Scully!" he was beginning to get frantic as her voice didn't answer his. His waving torch picked up something on the cold, grey, dust covered floor – footprints!

He started following them, the small imprints waving around; he followed them for quite some time until, quite suddenly, they ended at a red, brick wall. Mulder shone the light on every single inch of the wall. He ran his fingers along the brickwork – nothing. He stepped back and with a "click" the secret door opened. Mulder tentively stepped inside and called Scully's name. Only the silence answered his desperate call.

He took another small step and his torch picked up odd carvings on the walls. Strange creatures – strange and ancient by the looks of it.

"Scully would know where these creatures are from." Mulder muttered to himself, after that simple sentence his heart seemed to crack in two, and tears slowly filled his sharp eyes. He blinked them away and carried on through the tunnel after taking a very long and deep breath. After this he hardly looked at the walls, just focused on finding his partner and close friend. "Clack!" the tip of a sharp arrow just missed the top of his nose.

"Yaaa!" he yelled falling and hitting the floor. He lay still as arrows whizzed past, over him, just where he would have been a few moments ago. After about five whole minutes of no arrows, Mulder slowly got up. After doing so, he walked more carefully, his eyes scanning every millimeter of ground before he stood there. The strange wall carvings made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. This place was creepy. The sooner he and Scully left the better. About another five minutes after the arrow attack, the torch seemed to be getting lighter and it didn't take Mulder long to notice that a small light was shining from ahead, and outside source, he turned his flashlight off. He had heard stories about 'heading into the light' and they flooded into his head as he continued on. The source of light turned out to be a cavern.

Mulder peered in and saw Scully, dressed up like a turkey, in front of her, a guy with a rather larger ceremonial knife. Mulder's blood ran cold and he dashed forwards yelling "Stop!" The man looked up and smiled. Mulder realized his mistake as he was grasped from behind and brought forwards. Scully wasn't stirring but Mulder was relieved to see she was still breathing. The man, dressed in robes, walked round Scully and apparently Mulder, still smiling.

"Good evening Agent Fox Mulder." The accent was unrecognizable, silky and filled Mulder with dread. The man reached up and pulled off his face to reveal Green scales.

"Oh no." Mulder moaned, "They've found me." He again wondered how he was stupid enough to walk into this trap.

"We have finally got a chance to… talk." That came voice droned, it was like a drug. Mulder concentrated on Scully to avoid being sucked in.

"Fox… I would like to tell you all you have ever wanted to know… about… aliens." The voice said.

"What's the catch?" Mulder asked, confused.

"After we tell you… We kill, and then… well, we basically eat you." The voice answered, "We delight in eating those who know all."

"Oh." Mulder wasn't sure how to feel. His brain started deciding how to escape. _The only escape routes are, one: the entrance._ That was the only list he came up with. Mulder was trapped and Scully was still unconscious. He was starting to panic and the aliens hypnotic voice hadn't stopped.

"Fox… we come from the Plentias Galaxy and… a planet called Bentua." Mulder stared at Scully – was that eyelid twitching? Or was it his imagination playing tricks on him, it wouldn't be the first time… He kept watch, Scully's eyelid flickered open and she surveyed the situation. She remained silent and still not wanting the alien to notice her. She caught Mulder's gaze, she looked into his eyes and saw no hope there. She would have to figure this out herself… somehow.

"We, and others like us… came to Earth long ago… we had a plan… to explore and learn and document… but that plan changed as we realized the opportunities of your planet… we decided that we would take over your planet and use humans as slaves… Fox Mulder… for years already we have run your planet… we have always known about you and your quest for the truth… ever since it started… we thought it would be interesting to see how you would fight us… you were a pawn… a random piece… but you have become too much trouble… you have convinced your partner." the alien looked towards Scully, who tried to look unconscious until the alien turned back to Mulder.

Scully had thought of a plan but wasn't sure if it would work. She would have to work hard to make no noise and move slowly. _Hold on Mulder! _ She thought. _I'm coming!_

"So Fox Mulder… I hope you realize your entire life has been in vain… you should have left all this alone… we shall now prepare for dinner… if you'll excuse us." Scully knew there wasn't much time left but she'd have to be closer to carry out her plan. Just a few more shuffles and she'd be in position. _Done it! _She was ready. All this time the aliens were preparing to eat.

They took their robes off to reveal lizard like bodies, complete with long thin whip like tails. Then a huge stone table came in, carried on the backs of three more aliens. Mulder was tied up and put on a huge silver platter in the middle of the table, but his mouth was left un-gagged. They aliens, or l'z'rds, said this was because they thrived on peoples pain and said screaming was like chocolate to them and they loved the excuses humans made so they wouldn't be eaten, even though the excuses (however good) didn't work.

The main l'z'rd picked up the ceremonial knife and started to aim it, right towards Mulder's neck, when suddenly, a small form crashed down on the l'z'rd and he crumpled to the hard floor below. Scully jumped up and untangled herself from her loosened bonds and quickly untied Mulder, who looked shocked but happy. The two partners started running and got a rather god head start before the stunned l'z'rds came to the senses and ran after them.

Mulder and Scully took out their guns, which shockingly had not been taken, and aimed behind them, not looking they opened fire. They hoped to slow down their hunters, either by injuring them or scaring them with the loud sounds. The agents managed to get inside the tunnel, where they would be harder to catch and swiftly ran along it, trying to reach the body room. They made it just before the athletic l'z'rds and hid under the basement stairs, which apart from the under the rags, was the only place to hide, which neither Mulder or Scully fancied as it was next to or with the bodies.

For some reason when the l'z'rds arrived they screamed and headed back to where they came from. The agents wondered why they were so scared of some old bones. They turned to leave but found the door open. They backed away as a large creature came it through it. It was hairy and had gleaming, dripping fangs. Mulder and Scully now knew what had killed these people – and what the lz'r'ds were so afraid of. The Sp'd'rs.


End file.
